This invention relates to a spray gun, more particularly to a spray gun with a hook to adjust angle position of the paint can.
Spray guns were derived at a long time ago to help people simplify their painting job, and the prior art, as shown in FIG. 5 mostly is formed a hook A1 on top of the spray gun A, which is adapted to hang the spray gun at fixed place when not in use. The hook A1 is normally located on the top position close to a threaded opening A2, which is formed in an inclined position and is adapted to connect with a paint can B. The paint can B is a consuming product, which can""t mix with other colors, therefore, it requires to replace with various paint cans B. However, different paint can makers have different sizes of the can itself and of connectors B1. When using a paint can B with a shorter connecting ridge B1, the barrel of the paint can B will encounter with the hook A1 and make the installation difficulty.
An extension plug were later applied to connect, the connector B1 of the paint can B with the opening A2, so as to avoid encounter of the paint can B and the hook A1, however, this devise produces an imbalance and is hard to hold tight for a certain period of time.
In view of the above-mentioned shortcomings, the inventor has derived the present invention.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a renovated structure for a spray gun, which has a hook being able to adjust its position so as to avoid blocking the paint can at the right position of the spray gun.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a renovated structure for a spray gun, which is easy to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a renovated structure for a spray gun, which is designed to fit paint cans of different makers.